Sakawaka
Sakawaka is a main character in the Nintendo Fun House series. He debuted as a flaming monster who became a Dry Bones that appeared in the Nintendo Fun House series, and little cameos in the Super Nintendo School series. Sadly he was killed by the Mystery Man and the First Order. He was beloved by fans and people yelled at Tripolar to bring him back. To please his fans, Tripolar made a video about ghost Sakawaka. Bowser Junior and friends helped Sakawaka out of his curse and became part of the family once again in Sakawaka Is Back From The Dead GHOST! | Nintendo Fun House | Minecraft Switch 246. Later, he had a ex-girlfriend, Birdo. After Bowser Junior shot her down in the pipe "Johnny Johnny" style, he made a new girlfriend, which is an octopus named Sparkles who would be killed by Mystery Man. In season 11, Bowser Junior announced that Sakawaka and Carter were main characters which led to the next season with Sakawaka's realization that he is a main character and which stands by Junior's quote, "the main four". On the finale of Nintendo Fun House, he and many others were teleported to an unknown reality by Mystery Man Personality Sakawaka cares a lot about his friends and has a happy and energetic personality when he is in Nintendo Fun House episodes. He can get a bit annoyed when his friends' shenanigans, like Bowser Junior breaking his windows and their habits but he's loyal to them and would do anything for them. He is also brave such as when he sacrificed himself when he had to choose his soul or his friends and when he was going to be killed. He can show signs of loneliness which has become a gag in the NFH series. He could also show a big ego sometimes when he thinks that he could be better than them either by sports or roleplaying, the thoughts he probably keeps to himself. He was confirmed to return in Mario Minecraft when Nick or as people call him Verducci says that, " You know like Sakwaka, he could be in the series too!" with Mario also being surprised of his return as well during, (MUST WATCH) THE END OF FUN HOUSE, MARIO MADNESS, AND SUPER MARIO? Aka the debate with Mario and Luigi to end every single series and merge them into one. Abilities He has a curse to be a Dry Bones forever in his soul from 4 Eyes making a spell to turn him and Junior into Dry Bones, but unlike Junior, he is one forever. Sakawaka has the ability of being immortal being shown in The Underworld saga, where when he dies and his ghost appears, his soul is still there and Junior and friends just have to get it back and put it in his ghost and he returns as a Dry Bones with the help of Peach. Roles in Series Nintendo Fun House Sakawaka is a main character in the series. He went on adventures with his friends but was killed by The Masked Man and the First Order. He came back later in the series due to fans asking Tripolar for him to come back to the series. Tripolar complies but has a consequence of having him complain of not being in any episodes which obviously breaks the fourth wall. Now, he is one of the residents in the Nintendo Fun House with his own room with Bowser Junior's magical sentence which came true at the start of season 12. His girlfriend Sparkles was murdered by Mystery Man. He was later teleported to another reality from Mystery Man on the final episode. Category:Bowser Junior's Friends